Inconspicuous Insomniac- A PruCan
by McBuscus
Summary: Matthew has been having some problems falling asleep lately. He finally makes up his mind to go to his best friend for help. Fluffy love Rated M for a vivid dream in the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_ Awake. For the... 1... 2... 3... 4th week in a row. Just lying there, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes, thoughts numbing inside of my head, and my heart racing a mile a minute. Gilbert didn't know about my problem. And he never will, either. But I'm tired of being alone at night. Especially when I'm still up; trying not to cry. And even crying myself to sleep won't work. I'll never tell him. I won't disturb my love interests' sleep, because I can't GET to sleep. And I won't see a doctor about the problem, either, because I don't want to be on some crack-headed medication for a severe sleeping disorder. I know it isn't THAT bad. I refuse to draw attention to the problem, but I really don't want this to commence. It seems like every night that slowly, miserably passes by; my sleeping habits get worse and worse. I was just lying there, blinking at the tears that streamed down my cheeks, with every nerve in my body poking at me to go crawl into bed with Gilbert and cuddle._

But... He didn't know that I liked him. He was just a friend that I let move in with me because his brother wouldn't take him in. But, then again... The Prussian WAS my only friend, and we'd also pass around flirts every once in a while. Which only made my dilemma worse. Was he JOKING AROUND, or did he actually mean it when he said I was sexy, handsome, hot; I have a nice ass, the way I move drove him crazy, and I will even notice... Any time I'm cooking in the kitchen and I turn around, he's always staring at my ass. I'll test that theory tomorrow. I finally got enough courage to stand up, and carefully walk across the hallway to my house mate's room, and I quietly pushed the door open... But he wasn't in bed. My over-sized, white, Maple leaf tee-shirt hung just below my thighs, and it ruffled up against my legs to show my Canadian flag boxers as I walked into his room a few feet.

"Birdie? Are joo still up? Mattie, come here... Vat's wrong?" Gilbert turned his chair around, his silver hair in a shaggy mess. I slowly walked over to his computer desk, where he was playing Guild Wars 2 into the early hours of the morning. I looked down as he stood up, and pulled me into a soft hug.

"Yeah. I-I can't sleep. I've been awake for 4 and a half weeks now. I'm really sorry to disturb you... I-I just f-feel so alone..." I whimpered quietly as I leaned against him, and he softly rubbed my back with a gentle hand. I knew I could feel the heat in my face increase, due to the fact that this never happens, and this was the first time we'd ever hugged. I know knew that I'd be hugging him a lot more, because he gave the bestest hugs in the world...

"Shh... I got joo. Here, if joo vould like, joo can stay in mein room tonacht..." Gilbert smirked as he sat back down in his chair, holding both of my hands in his own.

"Gilbert, I don't want to be a burden. I see you're busy... I'll just get out of your hair..." I turned away, feeling horrible about ever getting out of bed. But he latched onto my wrist as soon as I began to walk away, and he spun me around.

"Matthew Canada Williams. Joo are not a burden to me at all. Joo mean ze vorld to me. Come here. Joo know vat? I suffer from critical insomnia." Gilbert chuckled sadly, wrapping a black, red, grey, and white plaid blanket around my shoulders as I sat down on his lap- well, more like on the edge of his knee, really.

"What's insomnia..." I asked, squeaking as he pulled me farther into his lap. I felt my face heat up as he wrapped a gentle arm around me, in fact it was so light, I barely felt it at all.

"Insomnia- in•som•ni•a Noun, persistent inability to sleep, In•som•ni•ac- Noun, a person suffering from zis inability." Gilbert shrugged, running a hand through his silver hair. Insomnia... It sounded like my problem.

"What else can keep a person awake a night? Neurologically speaking." I asked, sitting to face him on his lap. The Prussian quirked at eyebrow down at me, and he scratched at his head.

"Vell, anxiety is a big Von. Anx•I•e•ty Noun; intense dread, apprehension; nagging vorry. Or Anx•ious- Adjective. Vorried or uncertain || causing vorry or uncertainty, head-filling thoughts being the major cause." Gilbert was like my walking dictionary... I could rely on him for ANYTHING. I remembered being diagnosed with an anxiety disorder when I was little, although no one wanted to help with it. I gave the Prussian a soft hug as he grinned down at me, and I started laughing.

"That's what it's called...! I have insomnia too; I was also diagnosed with a critical anxiety disorder... When I was little..." I giggled, although frowning at the end. "I just-... I'm afraid that you'd think of me different just because I have anxiety issues..." I pulled away, a forlorn expression on my face.

"Joo do too...? I have insomnia und anxiety issues too, Birdie. I vas just afraid of ze same zing. ZAT'S vy I never told joo vy I vould always vorry and take precautions for joo... But, I feel better knowing zat joo understand vat I'm going through. Und... If joo ever need someone to talk to, I am literally right here. Awake. 24/7." Gilbert chuckled sadly, rocking me back and forth in his arms. I looked at him and smiled, as a tiny blush appeared in my face.

"I'm just going to say it. I'm as scared as hell... But I'll get over it. I love you, Gilbert." I sighed, staring straight into Gilbert's eyes.

The Prussian smiled brightly down at me, uttering a series of "I love joo too... Oh gott... Joo're ze best zing zat has ever happened to me..." 's as he snuggled his head into my neck. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to his bed, laying me down under the covers before sliding in next to me. He gave me a light kiss, before hugging me close and warm... The strange thing was; I felt sleepy too. I closed my eyes, and I drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

"A-ahh..! G-Gilbert! Faster!" I panted in sexual ecstasy as Gilbert thrusted in and out of my entrance, pumping my member at the same speed. He rammed balls-deep into my prostate, and I arched my back as I shouted out Gilbert's name. I gripped the bedsheets in my fists as Gilbert began to thrust harder, kissing me hungrily, and he shoved his tongue through my lips. His hands then gripped my hips, helping to drive himself into me

I opened my eyes. I was still clothed, but I was sweating, shaking, panting, moaning, and blushing brightly... And Gilbert was staring at me wide-eyed, blushing a red that could rival even his EYES, and his nose was bleeding. Out of ALL the nights I could sleep, and out of ALL the nights I could have had a sexual fantasy, and out of ALL the sexual fantasies I could have had... It just HAD to be the one where I slept next to Gilbert, and had the fantasy about Gilbert. Oh, maple, have I got some explaining to do...…

"Birdie...? Matth- Canada, do joo know zat joo talk in joor sleep..." The Prussian exhaled shakily, and I squeaked loudly as my face became bright red as I buried my face into his neck.

"Oh maple! I'm so sorry..! I-I don't know w-what h-happened...! For the l-love of all t-things Canadian, I'm sorry..." I yelped nervously, clinging onto Gilbert as tight as I could, and Gil just used a steady, gentle hand to stroke my head, holding me close as he did so.

"Birdie... It's okay. It vas all a dream. I vas just concerned vith joor moaning... Und panting... Und squirming... Und grinding... Ja." Gilbert chuckled, lightly kissing the top of my head. I bit my lip and smiled down at him as I was pulled into his lap, and I gave him a soft kiss as my night blouse hung loosely against my skin. I slowly moved to straddle his lap, careful to not break the kiss, and I gently wrapped my arm around his shoulders, using the other hand to hold against the side of his head as we kissed. He pulled away, and he scooped me into his arms as he laid us down again, hugging me close.

"I luff you..." Gilbert whispered, gingerly kissing the tip of my nose. I giggled quietly at the touch, scrunching up my face, and I snuggled into him.

"I love you too, Gilbear..."

Fin.

(GIL USED GLOMP ATTACK, MEIN  
CANADIAN BITCH! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!)

(M-maple...)


End file.
